Blue Flare
|-|Blue Flare= Blue Flare is my Oc. Seize her, and you will bear the Wrath of Queen Lapis! Blue Flare is a Predacon-forged by decepticons, allied with Autobots. She’s incredibly loyal to their cause, and incredibly selfless. As she says, she “never had the best of origins”, made to tear the sparks from Autobots by the Con Scientist Shockwave. All she’s ever wanted is to be a soldier and a hero to the Autobot Cause, despite being small and “flawed”. But the Stars have other plans in mind for the small Predacon, as proven over and over again. Personality Blue Flare is undeniably a “Social Butterfly”. To her, it’s worth her spark to put a smile on everyone’s face, whether she’s known you for three minutes or three millennium. With everyone, she strives to bring out the best and the goodness in them. Her attitude is always upbeat and humorous. Even in stressful situations, witty comments and humor never fail her. In any situation, Flare remembers her goals and loyalties, which remain unwavering. Those two things are what strengthen her conscious and will, knowing she has to do something. Flare isn’t just any soldier. She’s the soldier, the one to remind everyone of moral and devotion. The Predacon is persistent and patient in her intentions, and is dedicated to purely defending her friends, and truly to the cause of freedom. But Flare’s a traitor. What? What happened to all her morals and such about loyalty? Beyond every cheerful smile is pain, in some form or another. What scares her the most is being traitor, by becoming the thing she hates most. A Decepticon. An even bigger traitor. She has been told before that if she was forged a Decepticon, she’ll always be a Decepticon. She use to always deny the fact by stressing her loyalty to the Autobots. So when her Prime told her to choose between a human, and the army she’d been serving for centuries, it should have been an easy choice. But she somehow chose her friends. She put them above Autobots. That’s disloyalty and treachery, an unforgivable crime. Yet, she still seeks redemption, and holds Autobot loyalty to her spark. Fighting Unicron and giving Cutthroat her consent to kill her wasn’t her choice. It was her duty. Appearance Hence her name, Blue Flare has mostly blue mesh plating, and Teal flame markings surrounding her green optics are what give her her name. She has the Autobot Insignia (formerly a Decepticon Insignia) on her right shoulder, and a Predacon Insignia on her left, displaying her pride for both fanctions. Both her forms are stunning, slightly intimidating, and kindly looking all in one. Predacon Form For a Predacon, Blue Flare is quite small in stature. Compared to her brethren, her horn tips barely reach the shoulder of an average Predacon. She has strong forelimbs and a nimble frame, preferring to take out opponents with agility and grace instead of brute power. Her wings are quite large for her body size, and quite pretty considering their vivid tones, ranging from dark cobalt to vivid green. Flare’s face is aerodynamic and pointy, but also made for battle. Her mandible is made of two curved bones, matching her wicked-shaped horns in color. Five triangular plates make up her shorter neck, ending at curved armor that covers the top half of her torso. Her long tail follows the same plating design as her neck, and it ends with a pair of short points. Sickly-green spikes run from her forehead to her tail tip. Humanoid Form The humanoid robot form Flare takes on is less intimidating appearance than even the robot modes of other Predacons. She’s still tiny in this mode, about the size of a two-wheeler. Her face is elongated, surrounded by roman style helmet. Her optics look kinder and wider than her Predacon firm's. She tends to keep her face-armor up, which has the same flame markings around her eyes. Her shoulders have “spikes” prodding out, as do her arms, and she also has three digits on each claw. Her feet resemble a pair of cowboy boots, which meet a piece of skirt-like mesh. Abilities Like Most Predacons, Blue Flare has some key abilities: Firebreath- Like most Predacons, Flare has firebreath. She can breath out large quantities of it at once, incinerating enemies. Unlike other Predacon’s fire, her’s is a hot blue, matching her name. On top of this, she is incredibly heat-resistant. Transformation- What’s a Transformers that can’t Transform? Blue Flare can switch from her ferocious Predacon form, to her pretty human mode. ' Agility'- Flare has enhanced agility, due to her small size and powerful limbs. She can be a formidable opponent, where instinct and reflex make a deadly combination. ' Flying-' The air is no stranger to Blue. With a wing size large to her bodys’, she is great at flying and aerial maneuvers. Holograms- Like other Transformers, Flare uses holograms to hide herself from Earth’s inhabitants. Since a dragon isn’t exactly a vehicle mode, the Predacon takes on the appearance of a jet when flying above populated areas. Besides that, her holograms come in handy when she has to hide at a moment’s notice. Weapons If she can’t talk an enemy into surrendering, Flare will fight. She tends to counterattack more than attack, using her agility and stamina to wear an opponent down before attacking them herself. Either that, or long-distance firing battles are one’s she’s sure to win in. ' ' Missiles'''- Flare has a pair of surprisingly powerful missiles fitted to her by Autobots. In her Predacon form, they reside under her wings, and in her human mode they are attached to her forearms (Similar to Starscream’s Placement). She can fire them in both forms by forcefully pumping her wings downward, and staring at her target. The problem is that Flare can only shoot a pair of missiles per battle, before she has to reload. ' '''Blasters-' The Blasters aren’t quite as powerful as the missiles, They can still do damage. They are next to her missiles in dragon form, and can replace her hands in human mode. Blades- In case of hand-to-hand combat, Flare has a pair of swords she can deploy in any mode. They are retractable into her hands in human mode, much like the Blasters. However,in a battle she can replace part of her wings with the Blades, allowing her to have a rear-end weapon while she has her claws full. Relationships Flare considers herself to have three loyalties; Loyalties to herself, Loyalties to her friends, and above all Loyalty to the Autobots. Her loyalty is very striking, especially her unwavering faith to the Autobot Cause. She feels as though she owes her life to it, after they gave her a second chance following the events of her in the Decepticon labs. Since nearly birth, she’s been an Autobot. She’s felt she’s had an unpayable debt for her second chance, one that no amount of gratitude could relive. Slowly, it’s dawned on her that Autobots aren’t everything, especially after the events of Disappearing Ocean. For the first time in her life, Flare chose her friends above the Autobot cause- straight to Cutthroat’s face. But to her, they weren’t just friends anymore. They were family. 'Trona'- Blue Flare thinks of Trona as a responsible comrade that is ready to have anyone's back, and a natural-born leader that can handle any situation thrown at her. She is surprised at the human's capacity for understanding and loyalty. Flare thinks that Trona is the only known human capable of understanding everyone, whether her own species, Predacons, or Transformers. When Blue Flare temporarily left Trona's base to go back to Cybertron, she felt as if part of her were torn away. Ultimately, she decided that Trona's friendship was something not even a command from her leader could hurl away. She'd do anything to defend the fierce, leading human. Strafe-Who would have ever guess, that in a hundred years, in a thousand dreams, that the first face you would see upon landing on an alien planet would become that of the one who you would cherish for centuries to come? Well, Blue Flare never would have thought that, but it happened. For every lost and lonely half, there is someone to find them and make them whole. Strafe is entirely that to Blue Flare- she never thought or even imagined someone could make her feel so complete-and love her. In a Galaxy of Pondering, she never would have thought someone could appreciate a ex-decepticon, naive, defective Predacon. Strafe taught her the true meaning of love and loyalty. It was beyond Autobots or friendship- beyond family even. During the Great war, Blue Flare use to constantly think;” I have three loyalties, and three loyalties only. Third is to myself, second is to my friends. First and above all- loyalty to the Autobot Cause, and my Prime!” But after some changes of events, she’s changed that thought process a bit: “I have five loyalties, and only five! Fifth is to myself. Fourth is to Cutthroat Prime and Cybertron. Third is to Trona and her Predacons-who showed me the true meaning of a team and friendship. Second is to my friends and family- who are always there by my side. But ultimately, my life, my liberty, anything!- For Strafe. She believes in him, and his overcoming of what he’s been through inspires Blue Flare. She thought she had it tough with Shockwave- until she saw what Strafe went through. Despite this....He’s still standing, and he’s compelled Blue Flare to do the same. In the darkest, most dire situations, Strafe is a distant star of hope. It reminds her that one day there will be only peace, her, and Strafe. But that day is still far away. ' ' Silver-''' When first meeting her in Disappearing Ocean, Blue Flare was very skeptical about the human/decepticon first, due to her background as a Decepticon. Even more so since she had allied with Mech. She has felt like she wanted to turn around and slam Silver into the wall with her tail, especially when she starts talking highly about certain Decepticons. She had some pity for her, upon hearing her argument with Jean. But throughout the role play, Blue Flare takes many liking to Silver, and she enjoyed the flying race with her and Strafe especially. By the end, Blue Flare believes she has befriended the human. ' ' '''Tidalwave- Flare secretly admires the drake’s sense of responsibility. But most of her reactions to him are with annoyance, especially when he tries to stop her and Strafe from fighting when they first meet. Eventually, she becomes close comrades with him. And she is hurt down to her spark when she sees him injured. ' ' 'Cutthroat'- Blue Flare was skeptical of the other Predacon at first. But Upon discovering he was a Prime, and that her was both a war hero and current leader of the Autobots, she became instantly loyal. Her allegiance to Cutthroat is so unbreakable and strong, to such a point that it is blind and insensible. Despite Cutthroat’s dismissive, somewhat harsh treatment to her and her fellow soldiers, she remains obedient to him. She is more willing than ever to make any necessary sacrifice to save Cybertron’s leader. Even though he literally dug his claws into her neck- twice- she always comes running to his aid in the midst of a battle. It’s her instinct to “take the hit” for whatever important leader there is, more specifically- Cutthroat. But his scornful behavior towards her hasn’t gone unnoticed. When he attacks her for her opinion on Trona, coming mere inches from killing Flare with her refusing to raise a talon against him, she starts blaming herself for being disloyal. Afterwards, she often finds herself constantly, and subconsciously comparing him to Optimus Prime. Upon hearing that Cutthroat had been infected with Dark Energon, and had to hold Unicron back for three months, she refuses to believe any “bad” remarks from Cutthroat are his doing, but rather an unfortunate side effect of Dark Energon. But between Cybertron’s philosophy of a soldier's insignificance- treating soldiers like expendable scrap metal, she finds herself in a world that’s drastically changed over the last decade. And in her mind..not exactly for the better. Is Cutthroat to blame? ' ' 'Shockwave'''- Blue Flare despises ''the Decepticon Scientist. Especially after he ordered five Predacons to shred her to Scraps. If she had the chance, she would settle old score. Her nightmares are often haunted by his red eye, and twisted voice. She wants nothing more than to burst into his lab one day. She would pin him down and screech in his eye; "Remember that weak little Predacon you tried to kill all those centuries ago?". She would turn back into her Predacon mode before ripping his spark from his black chest. "Whose weak now!?" '''Dark Flare' - Dark Flare is an extension of Unicron's conscious, and she inhabits Flare's mind, and fights her for her body. Blue Should hate her, right? Wrong. She despises Unicron. She despises what he has done. She despises him for putting this thing in her head, and Dark Energon in her spark. Blue Flare would hate Dark Flare if she could...but that would be like hating herself. The two are very common, really, with Dark absorbing many of Blue's traits. This includes her insensible loyalty, somewhat quirkiness, and love for battle and friends. But loyalty to whom? Unicron. It overrides everything else, crushing Blue beneath a loyal foot. It's hard to tell where one conscious begins, and where the other ends. |-|Bloodfire= Wip Blue Flare.png Blue Flare- Human Mode.png Blue Flare - Predacon mode.png Blue Flare painting.jpg Dark Flare.png Bloodfire.png Blue Flare 1.JPG ' Category:Autobots Category:Predacons Category:Content (Queen Lapis) Category:Femmes Category:Warrior